


归于风月

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 3





	归于风月

01

火花跳跃了两下，最后归于黑暗。

借着火张九龄歪着头点燃了自己的烟。楼下的人上来报告，说前些天一直都来的男孩又来了。

“那个叫王九龙的是吗？”张九龄吐了个烟圈出来，他嘴角勾着笑，向后倚在椅背上，“叫他上来。”

无事不登三宝殿，尤其是王九龙痛恨这些有点钱就只手遮天的权势之人。但是这个世道，有钱有势就有了一切，什么门路都不通的王九龙只能找上张九龄，请求张九龄来帮他一命。

张九龄还是第一次见面时候的态度，点着烟一副什么都看不进眼里的样子。王九龙咬着唇，走到他面前去柔着声音，小心又认真地喊着张九龄。

“不是说不会再来了吗，找我有事儿吗？”

“还是上次和您说的，请您帮帮我的家人。”

因为家里人没钱馆子开不下去，还经常有人去砸场子。自打那一天王九龙来找张九龄，张九龄就调查清楚了。王九龙不肯低头，只是说当牛做马的回报张九龄。

“我不要什么当牛做马的回报，我不缺劳动力。”张九龄笑着把王九龙拉到自己的怀里，语气轻佻，“我只需要你和我上床，跟我一起爽。”

02

双手被捆绑，动弹不得。王九龙觉得自己这样太羞耻了，张九龄跪在他的身后认真地帮他润滑，手直接就伸进了他的屁股眼里。

他不想要发出声音，咬着枕头把那些呜咽都咽进嘴里，只有在张九龄顶进去的时候泄露出了那么点声音。他的后面很紧，紧到让张九龄也痛了，但是张九龄没放开他。

“怕痛吗？”张九龄问他。

“嗯，我怕痛。”

王九龙没想到说完这句话张九龄直接把他从床上捞起来，两条腿就这么被分开按着坐下来，王九龙只觉得张九龄的东西直接深入地顶到了他的最深处，他想要后仰着却被张九龄抱住。

吻落在胸口，一点一点摩挲着。他就这么绽开，在张九龄的身上。王九龙说怕痛，那么张九龄就让他记住这种疼痛，让王九龙记住谁是第一个进入他身体里的人。

眼角的泪滑落下来，张九龄捧起王九龙的脸，亲着他的眼睛告诉他，第一次都会痛的，后面就不会痛了。他不信张九龄，但是当张九龄慢慢地和他亲吻，在铺天盖地的沉沦里，王九龙闭上了眼睛。

“乖孩子。”张九龄这样夸赞他。

听话的孩子是会有奖励的，张九龄亲了亲王九龙的额头，他的东西甚至还没退出去：“你家里那边，我会罩着的，你不用担心。”

“那我什么时候可以回去？”王九龙的眼睛红红的，说话里都是委屈。

“不回去了，在我这里好生住着就好。”

这里有吃有喝，要什么有什么，还回那个穷到吃什么都要考虑的家干什么。

退出去的时候，王九龙感觉到自己的腿根有东西流下来，就像他的眼泪。

03

很多谣言流传了出去，说张九龄金屋藏娇，掳了个男人在屋里陪着睡觉。那男人据说是勾住了张九龄的心，让他再看不见其他。

躺在床上的王九龙当然知道他就是这谣言中的男人，他闭上眼睛，对那些谣言半信半疑。说他是勾住了张九龄情有可原，但是说他勾住了张九龄的心倒没那么夸张。

在屋子里他是不用穿上裤子的，反正穿了也要脱掉。这些天他就光着屁股等着张九龄进屋来，笑着和他说话然后托起他的屁股干起来。

从一开始的抗拒到如今的习惯，有时候王九龙也会忘记自己曾经有多不愿意向张九龄低头。他紧紧地抱住张九龄，在张九龄伸出舌头舔王九龙锁骨的时候，王九龙挺着胸，想到一些无聊又没用的话。

“他们说你金屋藏娇。”王九龙微微张开嘴巴，等张九龄过来亲他的脸，“他们说，你的心都被我勾走了。”

“张九龄，你爱我吗？”

“这里有吃有喝，还有花不完的钱，终于想起这里的好了？”张九龄没回答，只是拍了拍自己的腿，王九龙熟练地坐了下去，一阵闷哼里，王九龙就听见张九龄说，“你家里有人来了，你去看看吧。”

一麻袋的面和好几大篮子的鸡蛋。王九龙看到收了这些东西的仆人脸上露出一股嘲弄来，王九龙的脸上有些挂不住，但是他不好说什么，只是拉着自己家人的手到楼上去说话。

张九龄果然说到做到，不仅给了自己家人一大笔钱，甚至还帮他们开了馆子。现在他们收入倒是不错的，只是能够温饱和闲暇时候去听书看戏。可还是比不上王九龙身上的一件衣服，那件衣服是张九龄给王九龙新做的，滚过了一圈金线，怎么看都是贵气。

这一番来，他们是要接王九龙家去的，他们开心地说着前些日子，张九龄来和他们坐了坐，喝了一次茶。是张九龄让他们来接王九龙回去的。

是张九龄让的。

王九龙把柜子里的钱两拿出来，拿给他们要他们先回去：“还好呢，我要是回去了，你们还有这种吃香喝辣的日子吗？”

“可是九龙啊，你要在这里住一辈子吗，这是张九龄的家里啊。”

永远住在这里吗，王九龙愣住了。

04

一开始王九龙是死活都不愿意住在这里的，那时候张九龄哄骗他，跟他说住几天就让他家去。于是王九龙信了，也任由张九龄哄去床上翻滚着。

张九龄带他去吃饭，带他坐进轿车里去黑漆漆的电影院看电影明星，带他去领略有钱人能干的一切消遣。终于，王九龙习惯了有钱人的生活，他的身子也被张九龄打开了一道口子，每天都张开着等待被填满。

这个时候张九龄不要他了，对他说你回到你原来那个没有钱的生活里去吧。王九龙想到之前的谣言传到他的耳朵里去，他问张九龄爱不爱他，张九龄笑话他动了真格，笑话他习惯了这样挥霍的生活。

现在张九龄要赶他走了。在这之前，王九龙多少都觉得张九龄是喜欢他的。不然怎么会帮他那么多，给他安顿好他的家人呢。

难道从一开始只有玩玩而已吗？

主动的吻落在张九龄的唇瓣上，张九龄笑着说今天是怎么了，这样的急不可耐？张九龄的裤子都还没脱，王九龙就跪在他面前隔着裤子亲吻。张九龄从来不浪费任何快乐，他按着王九龙的头把自己的欲望对准他，横冲直撞的，一点也不懂得心疼。

在嘴里就弄了一次，张九龄不痛快，心里想着的就是王九龙下面的那张嘴也夹住他。当他把那东西要顶进去的时候，张九龄就听见王九龙说，九龄，你是不是不想要金屋藏娇了？

一巴掌拍上去，张九龄托着王九龙的屁股使劲的撞了撞，等那一声闷哼传过来，张九龄才笑。

“当时我也就是想着睡一睡你，你当时百般的不愿意，所以我现在成全你。”

是成全他，而不是不要他。

可是现在晚了，张九龄让王九龙习惯了这种生活，他又让王九龙回去。只会有人从低处往高处爬，不会有人从高处往低处摔下去。

没有人会这样的。

05

王九龙没回家去，他从张九龄的家里出来，搬去了另一处张九龄送给他的房子。有很多人慕名而来，想看看张九龄玩过的男人是什么样子的。

被打开的口子需要填满，王九龙来之不拒，每一个人来过这里都会给王九龙不少的金银珠宝。王九龙依旧过着去吃下午茶喝咖啡，在电影院里被人摸到衣服内里，又一次王九龙甚至在路上看见了坐在轿车里的张九龄。

张九龄还像当初第一次见面的时候那样，歪着头把自己手上的烟点燃，不知道是不是故意，张九龄冲着王九龙的方向吐了个烟圈。

而王九龙只是低着头，假装没看见的从车头走过。

当晚王九龙就听到门口有人敲门，他隔着门板，在猫眼里看到了一身西装漫不经心等待开门的张九龄。他开了门，在张九龄要进来的时候把他隔开在门外。

“屋里有人的，下次要见，就先提前约我。”王九龙说完就看张九龄脸色沉郁，他勾着笑去拉张九龄的手，他把张九龄的手放在嘴边亲了亲。

像是在安抚。

从前那个清纯不肯低头的王九龙不知道弄去了哪里，张九龄看着那双漂亮的充满风情的眼睛里都是旖旎，他只觉得心里不痛快。

到底还是他改变了王九龙。张九龄站在门外，听着屋子里欢情的声音，他手里的烟快要燎到手指了，他把烟捻灭，同时也把口袋里的那张纸条拿出来。

那是王九龙给他的号码。

回到家中，张九龄左思右想，还是把电话拨了过去，那边气若游丝的声音响了起来，像是才办完正事。张九龄轻轻咳嗽了两声，对着那头道：“什么时候有时间。”

“我后悔了，还想要尝尝你的味道。”

“我想操你。”

Fin


End file.
